


Supposed to Be Stabler

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter





	Supposed to Be Stabler

_**More Prompt Fill RPF, Supposed to Be Stabler, Chris/Zach/Karl, NC-17**_  
More prompt fill for [](http://1297.livejournal.com/profile)[**1297**](http://1297.livejournal.com/) 's weekend distraction-- [prompt](http://1297.livejournal.com/20959.html?thread=1452255#t1452255) "odd man out."

\--

 _Supposed To Be Stabler_

Triangles are supposed to be the most stable of geometrical shapes-- tripods, equilaterals, levers to move the whole world, trigonometry to measure the universe-- all that mathematical-physics-type garbage he thought he'd forgotten from high school until the idea of this menage a trois occurred to him and became a waking and sleeping obsession. He'd wanted this-- him and two friends-- so badly it literally hurt. Except now the hurt wasn't gone-- just transformed.

It had taken plenty of whisky and beer to get them to this point, the two of them laughing and thinking he wasn't serious when he so utterly was-- but when he'd kissed first one, then the next, they'd sobered up quickly and it was the three of them booking it for the lobby, getting a room, not looking at each other in the elevator for fear they'd catch fire.

It started so well-- so fucking hot-- "Your idea, you get first dibs," Chris had said, blue eyes twinkling as he sucked Zach's cock into his mouth and Karl put his own wicked mouth, then his cock, to use in Zach's hole-- but after Zach came, collapsed, lay flat and saw stars, the menage a trois narrowed, his leg of the triangle kicked out from under.

 _Pas de deux_ , that's what it's called in ballet when the two stars of the show dance together, expressing more ideas in five minutes of movement than some writers will say in books' worth in years-- and those two-- moving together, Chris sliding inside Karl and Karl meeting and pulling him in and no one has eyes for Zach, just _yes_ _more_ _now_ and pleases and praises and so much fucking _grace_ \-- they two-- not they three-- and Zach remembers.

He'd thought it would be fun, the three of them going in and coming out of this friends-- he hadn't thought to want more until now, when the truth is made plain. Ying and Yang. My Better Half. Bicycles fly while tricycles trundle. Karl and Chris' dance with each other is pure virtuosity-- because people are bipeds, not triangles.


End file.
